Losing Me To You
by Rotten Glee
Summary: Nocturnes, dark, infamous creatures known for reveling in power and control. Sasuke, a Leech wanting to lose his. Enter Naruto, host of Demon Lord Kyuubi. NaruSasuKyuuSasu, JiraiOro, KibaSasu, NejiSasu, GaaSasu. [dark!Naruto, uke!Sasuke][YAOI Warning]
1. Prologue Fall of Darkness

Title: Losing Me To you

Author: Kaeru

Pairings: NaruSasu/KyuuSasu, JiraiOro, one-sided KibaSasu, NejiSasu and GaaSasu . Other pairings will be decided as I go along. XP. And according to what people like! So vote, ne?

Rating: M/MA

Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, possible future non-con.

Chapter Warnings: Shounen ai, vague plot outlining (?).

Summary: Nocturnes; dark, infamous creatures known for reveling in power and control. Sasuke; a Leech wanting to lose his. Enter Naruto, host of Demon Lord Kyuubi. NaruSasu/KyuuSasu, GaaSasu, NejiSasu, KibaSasu.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me, 'cos if I did, I'd demand Naruto and Kyuubi to eat Sasuke. In a good way.

Kaeru: Mwahahahahaha! Lolz… Yea, yea. I know I gotta update my other fics, but don't kill me, please! I've been having this dancing around in my head for weeks now, and I've finally had it when I accidentally wrote THIS out on my essay for English exams instead of the actual assignment. ­-.-­' I'm lucky the teacher didn't really pay attention to what I was writing (although a friend of mine asked why the hell I had Orochimaru on my paper XD).

* * *

Glossary: 

Hi no Kuni- Land of Fire

Jiraiya-sama- Lord Jiraiya; -sama is a very respectful honorific, usually seen as Master and/or Lord.

Koishii- beloved, darling

Konoha- leaves of trees, foliage

Oto- sound

* * *

Chapter I: Prologue: Fall of Darkness

* * *

_One hundred and fifty years ago…_

Hi no Kuni Borders, First Battalion Defense Base 

Dark, dark brown eyes bordering on black trailed after the two creatures that flitted from among the tops of the Blackwood trees that surrounded them. They narrowed soon after, before the man they belonged to sneered and turned away. He spat disgustedly onto the dirt ground and stomped away, disappearing deeper into the thick of the woods.

"Jiraiya-sama…?"

The soft, tentative call of his name made the man stop abruptly, his long black cloak flittering in the breeze. The snow white of his hair glittered in the darkness as he once more turned to meet the piercing, narrowed golden gaze of his long-time lover.

"Return to base, Orochimaru," ordered the white-haired man, softly, but firmly.

The golden-eyed man, tall and lithe with waist-length ebony hair that had dulled with days of disregarded attention and nearly sickly pale skin, showed no signs of intending to obey the command and instead took a step closer to Jiraiya.

"Where do you intend to go, Jiraiya-sama?" he asked softly, but Jiraiya could see the indignation burning within the beautiful amber orbs.

Jiraiya didn't answer, averting his eyes away from Orochimaru's. A gentle, cold hand touched the side of his cheek and Jiraiya sighed softly as he leaned into the touch.

"This war needs to end, koishii," murmured the white-haired man tiredly, closing his dark eyes.

An arm wound around his neck in a welcoming embrace and Jiraiya's heart ached as he wished for the moment to last forever. Wishes were for fools, he knew. But he wished, nonetheless.

"… But what will you do?" muttered Orochimaru into the crook of Jiraiya's neck, more to himself than the other man. "You may be powerful, Jiraiya-sama, but there is only so much a Caller of your caliber can do against a Leech like Uchiha."

Jiraiya's eyes snapped open and he glared sullenly at the ground, eventually pulling away from Orochimaru's touch.

"You're right, of course," he ground out, turning. He could feel the disappointment flowing from his lover at their separation, but he pushed away the urge to pull themselves close together again. "But Madara has forgotten the old ways. He's forgotten the pact and now humans are involved." His hands fisted by his sides. "He has power, but no knowledge or ways of using it correctly."

Slowly, he craned his neck, looking at Orochimaru over his shoulder.

"A little bird told me quite a story, Orochimaru," he murmured, eyes glazed over. Orochimaru's brows furrowed together in question and Jiraiya smiled wryly. "A little Demon Lord is coming over for a visit in this side of the universe."

Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock, while Jiraiya's narrowed. "Bringing Kyuubi will bring the end of the world. Madara is a fool."

"But… Jiraiya-sama… Summoning Kyuubi?" stammered Orochimaru, shocked eyes betraying horror now as he fully understood the gravity of the other man's words. "That's insanity! Kyuubi cannot be controlled! He will let loose his wrath upon the lands, no one will be spared, not one life!"

Jiraiya turned away from his lover. "Exactly. That's why I have to stop this. Before Kyuubi is summoned, I have to end Madara's life." The last words were whispered, barely audible in the silent night air. "Even if it costs me my own."

Orochimaru barely caught his parting words before the white-haired man disappeared, vanishing in the blink of an eye. The golden-eyed man numbly stood where he was left alone, staring blankly at the spot where his lover had been standing in before he'd disappeared. The words were stinging, painful, too true for him to ignore. And Orochimaru could do nothing when tears trailed down his cheeks and landed on the ground, darkening the dirt at his feet. His own words, croaked out into the empty air before him, sounded so hollow, yet so full of emotion, he had to wonder if he'd actually said them aloud.

"_I love you."

* * *

_

Two days later, the first battalion of Hi no Kuni returned to the capital city, Konoha, safe and unscathed, though missing its two captains. They announced the end of the war, the utter destruction of the enemy's lands and the loss of thousands of lives. Hours after their arrival, one of the soldiers died, revealing the presence of a child hidden beneath his many cloaks and armor. His cause of death was unknown, but the sight of the seal on the child's stomach brought about suspicions.

Many blamed the child for the soldier's death, despite many of them being present when the man had requested for the child to be well taken care of. Disregarding his dying wish, they abandoned the new born at the edges of Konoha, leaving it to die. Coincidentally, a monk turned hermit found him while on his usual walks searching for rare mushrooms and took the child in. Informing the Hokage of his finding, he was given official guardianship of the child, and raised it as his own.

Meanwhile, in Oto, the Rebels, led by the now deceased Uchiha Madara, were in shambles and nearly all of their members were killed. Without the guidance of their leader, they disbanded, wandering away and some even returning to their origins.

Among the rubble, Jiraiya and Orochimaru recovered, slowly but surely. On their return to Konoha, they caught news of their own deaths. After much consideration, they decided to leave the matter be and live in peace in hermitage. Sending their good friend in Konoha a messenger of their whereabouts, they did as planned, existing in invisibly in the forests of Hi no Kuni.

Back in Konoha, the Uchiha clan, having caught wind of their blood traitor's death, rejoiced at having their sullied name cleaned. Lost trust was regained, and soon enough, the family of the main branch conceived its second child while their first continued on prosperously.

For perhaps a century, the Nocturnes' existence was kept a secret, thanks to Jiraiya's and Orochimaru's victory against Madara. But secrets are always compromised, as long as there are others living aware of it. And Nocturnes were always there, anyway, as fairy tales, ghost stories, even religious beliefs. Their existence was patent, and in the Undergrounds, undeniable.

* * *

_Tbc…

* * *

_

Kaeru: That's all, for now. I have the first chapter, but I need feedback to see if anyone actually reads me anymore. XD. Wah, I deserve being ignored anyway, being the sucky updater that I am. Anywho, jaa ne!

PS: I had to say this; I pitied Orochimaru for the way everyone hates him so much. I mean, yeah, the guy is pretty much fucked in the head, but without bad guys, there aren't any good guys, ne? Anyway, I really kinda like him anyway (in a twisted kinda way XD), so I made him a good guy here and (gasp!)- he's with Jiraiya! XD. Lolz. Well, whatever. That's all I had to say.


	2. Underground

Title: Losing Me To you

Author: Kaeru

Pairings: NaruSasu/KyuuSasu, one-sided GaaSasu, NejiSasu and KibaSasu, JiraiOro. Other pairings will be decided as I go along. XP. And according to what people like. So vote, ne?

Rating: M/MA

Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, possible future non-con.

Chapter Warnings: hints of shounen-ai, confusing descriptions. Nothing major. Probable smutt in next chapter. If I'm feeling _good_. XD.

Summary: Nocturnes; dark, infamous creatures known for reveling in power and control. Sasuke; a Leech wanting to lose his. Enter Naruto, host of Demon Lord Kyuubi. NaruSasu/KyuuSasu, JiraiOro, KibaSasu, NejiSasu, GaaSasu.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me, 'cos if I did, I'd demand Naruto and Kyuubi to eat Sasuke. In a good way.

Kaeru: Here's the first chappie! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Glossary:

Shinku Ketsueki- Crimson Blood (or the other way around… I don't remember… XD)

Baka- stupid, idiot, fool

* * *

Chapter II: Underground

* * *

_Midnight, present day…_

Shinku Ketsueki Club, Tokyo, Japan

Sweaty bodies ground against each other, limbs falling about as heads bobbed away with the pounding music from the large speakers all over the darkened place. Flashes of green, red, blue and yellow, fell on random places across the room from spotlights located here and there.

Inuzuka Kiba loved partying. It was practically his life line. The only thing keeping him sane living as he lived was the pure, near-animalistic instinct to live and let loose amidst a sea of unknown faces. Here, on the dance floor, there were no enemies to look out for, no captives to question, no features or scents he had to familiarize himself with, lest it might save his life in the near future. Here, everyone's faces mingled, their scents mixed together and their blissful high made them all drunken companions.

They were all neutral strangers here.

Five years ago, the club was but an empty, abandoned warehouse located in the slums near the docks downtown, derelict in all but appearance. Police didn't bother checking the place for hobos and drug addicts. The rat-infested area wasn't worth what they were being paid and those who _did_ hang out there were more than glad they didn't. Over time, a random billionaire freed from debt from a local yakuza gang decided to create a haven for people who went there, and soon enough, the place became an infamous hangout for the dredge of so-called society.

Everything from prostitution to just plain drinking went on inside the now-fixed up building, but due to the owner's influence, feds didn't dare touch the place. Hell, most of them went there, anyway. Shinku wasn't just for the homeless and occasional teenage runway; it was a place for all people who wanted a neutral ground. Over-stressed husbands, underpaid workers, desperate housewives, suicidal emos and such. They all found common ground here, such as one would find when one is under the dirt.

"Yo, Raven! Get over here!" yelled Kiba, hands cupped around his mouth in a vain attempt to get his already loud voice to sound louder above the screaming music.

The direction of which he was facing was somewhere near the end of the bar located somewhere near the side of the dance floor, where it was built into the hollow bottom of the wide, spiral staircase that led to the second floor. The bar was currently serving three people, four if you counted the poor, unconscious, sex-deprived stay-home husband that frequented the club more often than not, passed out across the otherwise clean and clear black marble counter.

The other three consisted of an awkward looking teenager (Kiba couldn't be sure if it was a guy or girl, since the kid's back was to him) who fidgeted constantly in his/her seat and a man in a business suit, sipping the beer he clutched tightly in a methodic manner (Kiba was sure he could see the metaphorical stick-up-the-ass sticking outta the bottom of the guy's stool).

The third occupant, however, was the one Kiba was speaking to, and said occupant was, compared to the other occupants of the bar, breathtaking. Scratch that, compared to everyone in the whole building, the guy was a _god_

Flawless, alabaster skin stretched as far as his black leather outfit allowed one to see, shining under the lights of the club brightly. Ebony black strands of soft silk framed an angular face of high cheekbones, a pointed nose and evenly shaped eyes of dark, abysmal onyx irises. The leather of his vest hugged tightly enough to outline the gentle curves of his softly toned muscles and the pants he wore were just as tight, showing off the firmness of his slim thighs and shapely legs.

The dark eyes were currently half-lidded and staring back at Kiba lazily as their owner leaned easily against the counter in his stool, and it was all the Inuzuka could do to restrain himself from jumping and taking the pale-skinned boy right there and then, regardless of traditions.

"Baka." The word was barely a whisper, escaping plump, pale pink lips in such a way that suggested it was more than used to coming out of the mouth. Kiba couldn't hear, but he was sure that was what the Raven had said.

Grinning, the brown-haired boy made his way over to the other, easily avoiding bumping into any random persons.

"Aww, c'mon, Rave!" he yelled, upon stopping right in front of the other boy. He widened his eyes to give the impression of hurt puppies. "Don't be such a sore thumb and dance with me!"

The Raven rolled his eyes, amusement shining brightly in the onyx orbs. He pushed off the counter slowly and gracefully closed what little distance there was between them. He smirked a little, slipping one hand into Kiba's while the other he placed on the brunette's strong shoulder.

"Fine, but when Itachi barges in here, Sharingan a blazing, I'm gonna say it was your idea," said the boy teasingly.

Kiba just grinned happily; Sharingan was nothing if it meant being able to stand so close to the boy all night long.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke rarely hung around crowded places. He preferred dark, isolated areas, especially ones where he could get a clear view of the dark night sky. Sasuke liked the sky. It was wide and big and it made him feel like he was actually free.

But tonight, tonight had been a bad night.

Sasuke had been on a recon with Kiba, as usual. The mission itself had been simple enough; infiltrate Oto's new base, scout around for important details, then report back to Itachi for debriefing. Everything had gone about well enough.

Until a Leech tried to claim Sasuke.

They weren't even sure where the Leech came from, but Kiba cared little for that tiny detail and merely proceeded to tear the other Nocturne into tiny little pieces upon seeing said Nocturne pinning his friend (and secret crush, though Sasuke was blissfully unaware of that) against a dirty alley wall. This resulted in both he and Sasuke being drenched in the now-dead Nocturne's blood and after lecturing Kiba on being careless and impetuous, Sasuke then proceeded to 'poof' the both of them back to base (without anyone's knowing) and cleaned them both up.

The blood of the Leech put them both on edge, Sasuke, because he hadn't fed in a whole month now, and Kiba, because the attack bothered him to no end.

Sasuke, too, was truthfully troubled at the openness of the Leech's obvious intention of claiming him. He was used to it, of course, having received a lot more of that attention from the Nocturnes around the base ever since he was young. But lately, the stares he'd been getting had been turning a lot more intense, no longer just lustful, but bordering on desperation.

He was starting to get creeped out by it, really. Even Kiba had been falling into odd little dazes now and then when the Uchiha was around, and whenever Sasuke snapped him out of them, the Inuzuka Morpher would stutter and blush and act like a nervous high school girl.

So to lessen the tension he hoped he was probably just imagining between him and his childhood friend, Sasuke had brought him out to Shinku. Kiba had always loved this place, Lords forbid. Sasuke saw no appeal in the loud crowds of horny people grinding against each other.

"Yo, Raven! Get over here!"

Speak of the devil.

Sasuke watched through bored, half-lidded eyes as his friend grinned at him in a silly manner.

Kiba was extremely handsome, this Sasuke was well aware of. Muscled, strong, and toweringly tall, the Inuzuka had been trailed by many a potential mate throughout the years that Sasuke had known him. When they were younger, Sasuke had always been jealous. He'd always been possessive when it came to things that belonged to him, and Kiba was his first and closest friend. None of the girls or boys that had tried to woo the Morpher ever managed to sway his heart, though (Sasuke distinctly remembered the Inuzuka saying they were gross 'cos they only wanted to 'suck his mouth'), and though this fact made younger Sasuke happy, older Sasuke was now actually worried Kiba wasn't going to find someone to spend the rest of his immortal life with.

His brunette friend was still standing there, grinning at him, and Sasuke realized the boy wanted an answer.

"Baka," he muttered to himself habitually.

This seemed to encourage his brunette friend, who proceeded to make his way over to where Sasuke was leaning against the counter.

"Aww, c'mon, Rave!" yelled Kiba over the noises of the club. Sasuke fought from smirked at the puppy dog eyes his Morpher friend was making. "Don't be such a sore thumb and dance with me!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke closed the distance between them and smirked lightly. Placing his one pale, delicate hand over Kiba's firm shoulder and another into the brunette's strong, calloused hand, he said teasingly, "Fine, but when Itachi barges in here, Sharingan a blazing, I'm gonna say it was your idea."

Kiba grinned and laughed loudly before placing his own hands around Sasuke's slim waist. The Uchiha pushed himself closer to the brunette's body, the top of his head fitting a little awkwardly, but comfortably nonetheless, under Kiba's chin.

Together, they both moved to the music. Sasuke closed his eyes as he allowed himself to be led by Kiba. Deeper and deeper into the crowd they moved, until Sasuke could feel everyone and everything within the building from where they both stood in the middle.

Auras mixed together in a dense smoke of invisible power, pulling the Uchiha's mind into a tight spin of chakra, and Sasuke felt light as a feather as his senses were overwhelmed. Eyes still closed, he panted lightly as he threw his head back and ground his lower body into Kiba's own, missing the gasp of surprise that elicited as it disappeared in the loud music surrounding them.

He distinctly registered the fact that Kiba had begun to grind back, perhaps a little _too _enthusiastically, but Sasuke paid no mind to that, losing himself to the music instead.

Uchiha Sasuke never liked crowded places, especially ones where people touched each other more often than not.

But tonight, tonight had been a bad night.

And he didn't particularly dislike being so close to Kiba anyway. Kiba was strong, Kiba was firm, Kiba was powerful and Sasuke liked him almost as much as he liked the night sky. Because Kiba also made him feel safe and free. Like nothing else in the world mattered.

"May I cut in?"

The deep, silky, suave voice behind him made Sasuke shiver involuntarily in Kiba's arms and he was suddenly snapped out of the daze he'd fallen in upon realizing that his friend had tensed and he was suddenly pulled away from the Inuzuka and close to another broad, strong chest.

The first thing that struck the Leech was the smell; something dark, musky yet heavenly delightful. The second thing was the sudden pang of overwhelming power and lust flowing in waves from the stranger holding him tightly.

And suddenly, suddenly, Sasuke forgot about everything that had transpired that night in favor of pushing closer towards that body in front of him.

And suddenly, suddenly, something bright assaulted his unfocused eyes and--

Was that _orange_?!

_

* * *

_

_Tbc…

* * *

_

Kaeru: Kyaaaaaa! So, so, so? How, how, how? Like, like, like? Teeeeeeeeeell meeeeeeeee!! I likey feedback. ˆ,ˆ. Anyways, got questions, just ask! Preferably through PM, 'cos my 'review reply' button's still being ditzy on me. T,T I hate it! Anyhow, review, kays? Reviews make the world go round!


End file.
